


World Burn

by TheLast1nsStanding



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambushing, Anger, Betrayal, Bloodshed, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dream Smp, Dream is even better, Emotional Hurt, Freedom, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jschlatt is a good actor, Presumed Dead, Rebels, Spying, fleeing for their lives, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: Dream was done with them. Jschlatt had attacked him for the last time. He was going to get revenge for them all. Schlatt had started a war. They would pay.————DREAMTEAM SMP ELECTION AUDream had said he was going to remain in the shadows. He got found out. He got hurt. Pogtopia saved him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 591





	World Burn

**Author's Note:**

> So... hey. This isn’t actually Last’s work. It’s mine. If you’ve read my Dark Side!AU, as I’ve started to call it, I’m A Shy Person, better known as Shy! The name explains it all. Like I said, if you’ve been waiting for an update on the Dark Side, I think that you’ll have to wait a little. I’ve been so swamped with work- classes have started up again and I hate college classes. I’ve also had severe writer’s block. So, again, I’ll try to get it out here ASAP, but you may have to wait. For now, though, enjoy this one-shot!!
> 
> -Shy

As he stepped through what would have been the gate of L’manberg before Schlatt had the walls torn down and rebranded it ‘Manberg’, a smirk crossed his face. It didn’t hurt him as much as it would his allies. He had never been a member of L’manberg. But still. It had been a proud country and the new president had torn down so much of the culture. He wasn’t dressed in what he normally would wear. He was wearing a light golden-brown t-shirt with a dark brown clock that hung to his ankles and a pair of black pants. His blonde hair was still messy though. One couldn’t see it, but underneath his clothing, his chest still had bandages wrapped around it.

There were only three things that belonged to who he was before. A netherite sword and sheathe pair. A satchel. And a porcelain mask that covered the top of his face. He was once a dream for a few of this new country. But now he was their worst nightmare. He was a light in the day, but a terror in night. He would regret what they had done to him.

He had allies there, sure. But he wasn’t after the citizens. He was after the one that had hurt them all. Sure, he had once said he didn’t want to get involved. But that had changed.

Just like how he had changed.

They would regret it all. 

They would regret turning on them all.

Dream would make sure of it.

Fundy would pay.

Quackity would pay.

George, as much as Dream cared for him once, would pay.

And the tyrant leader?

Well, Jschlatt would rue the day he had hurt Dream.

Had hurt them all.

Technoblade has agreed to what they were going to do. Tommy had agreed as well, as much as he disliked agreeing with Dream. Wilbur still didn’t know. But he would agree after it was already burning. They, or at least Schlatt, thought that Dream was dead. So that’s what he was doing here. He was distracted. He knew he could do it. So as he entered Manberg, Dream tugged up the hood. It wouldn’t do much, but if they couldn’t tell who it was at first, it would be a so much better distraction.

And as he walked, he began to hum. It used to be a light hearted tune, but now it was sad. It was the anthem. The original anthem of L’manberg. They would recognize it. But it didn’t matter. Someone was already in his path. They must have seen him arrive. He didn’t exactly hide his arrival. It was Quackity.

The hood was low over his face so they wouldn’t see his mask yet. 

“Well. Well. Well.” 

His tone was cool, but his words were short. This only caused the man in his path to tense at his voice. He might not of recognized Dream yet, but it would be soon enough. But anyone would tell that Dream didn’t exactly have good intentions upon coming to Manberg.

“Who the hell are you?”

Quackity’s voice run out like a bell over the country of Manberg. “Oh.” Dream smirked once more, even if they couldn’t see it. “I’m just here on business.” A few more people had appeared. Eret. He was a friend. He wouldn’t recognize Dream though. Nobody but Wilbur, Tubbo, Tommy and Techno knew that Dream was on their side. Niki. It was the same with her as with Eret. Tubbo. He would recognize Dream, but he would wonder why he’s here. George and Jschlatt both had also arrived. Not super surprising, but there was a high likelihood that George would recognize his voice. Also, it would hurt to see his best friend on the other side side of the battlefield.

“Quackity. What’s going on? Who’s this?” That was George. George who was run as Vice President. George who had fought at his side for so many battles. Did George even know what Jschlatt had done? And if he knew, why had he just let it happen? It hurt Dream to think about. But now was not the time. His next words would echo in his mind for a long time. 

“My name is Dream Taken.” 

A smirk crossed his face as he pushed back the hood. If one looked at the ram president, they would see his eyes were wide. Yes, he was an excellent businessman. And yes, he did have something that Dream did not. But it was Dream that had been in this land the longest. It was Techno that knew how to make someone hurt. But it had always been Dream that knew how to use that information. 

George looked just a shocked. But was it because he was still alive or was it because, if they didn’t know what happened, Dream had been missing for a while now. Niki and Eret were tense. They probably recognized the outfit he was wearing of one of Pogtopia and they were probably wondering why an enemy- or so they knew- was wearing it. Tubbo was just confused. Why was Dream here when he should still be healing? They hadn’t had enough potions to fully heal him when they found him, so the wound was still tender and would probably make him stiff. But he felt he was ready. The others had much more dangerous tasks.

His mask was easy enough to take off. The silky ribbons that had held it in place for so many years fluttering down around his ears. No one here, besides George and Tubbo had see his face. Wilbur and Tommy has too, same with Sapnap and Bad. But they weren’t here right now. He heard a tentative “Dream?” from both Tubbo and George, although George’s sounded more shocked than confused, as he let the porcelain mask fall to the ground next to him.

“And I’m here for one reason.”

Around the group facing him, the building finally lit up in orange light. They had started to burn.

Techno and Tommy had done it.

How would they like them now?

“I’m here to make your world burn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, Last here. If anyone goes and Doxxes anyone in Manburg, or the DreamTeam SMP over the election. You are dead to me. This is a BIT, and they are ACTING.


End file.
